YunJae: Dangerous Love
by Kyoko-Cassie
Summary: Yunho mencintai Jaejoong tanpa syarat.


Tittle : Dangerous Love

Cast : Yunho-Jaejoong, Changmin

Genre : angst, gore

Author : Kyoko Hoshikara

Rated : ?

Curcol : Ini fic gue bikin dalam rangka kembalinya jiwa gue sebagai author setelah beberapa bulan terkubur, jadi tolong dinikmati dan gue butuh kritik+saran bagaimana tulisan gue. Jadi jangan komen tentang karakter cast yang gue bikin disini oke? ;)  
Warning : cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan nama itu adalah unsur kesengajaan namanya juga fan fiction kan? Yang ga suka ga usah baca. Buat yang baca, tolong perhatikan alurnya, karna gue ga nulis 'flashback' tapi jelas kok xD

Terlihat sebuah ruangan berdinding putih serta terdapat perabotan dengan warna yang serupa, seakan sang pemilik tak ingin adanya noda pada ruangan tersebut meski hanya sedikit. Banyak lukisan tertata rapi menghiasi dinding, goresan-goresan cat air membentuk sosok yang sama dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang berbeda pada kanvas. Satu kesamaan yang dimiliki oleh semua lukisan yaitu semua dilukis dengan cat air berwarna merah. Di ujung ruangan, sesosok lelaki berkutat dengan ide yang dituangkannya dalam kanvas melalui goresan kuas. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, pelupuk matanya menghitam dan membengkak, kulit coklat serta bajunya ternoda oleh cipratan cat air. Walau berpenampilan seperti itu, tak menghilangkan sisi ketampanan yang ia miliki. Jung Yunho, itulah nama yang ia sandang.

Sosok lelaki lain sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, tidur dengan damainya dalam ketenangan, senyum tipis tersungging pada bibirnya, seakan ia meraih mimpi indah di sepanjang tidurnya. Kulitnya pucat, bibirnya memutih, rambut hitam pekatnya masih tertata rapi. Ia mengenakan jas serta celana panjang berwarna merah, sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat miliknya. Kim Jaejoong, sosok yang serupa dengan sosok yang menjadi objek utama dalam lukisan Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut, dilangkahkan kedua kakiknya menuju tempat dimana Jaejoong terbaring, menghiraukan lukisan yang belum sepenuhnya selesai. Ia duduk di samping Jaejoong, membelai lembut rambut lurus milik Jaejoong, menyunggingkan senyum kecil , sejurus kemudian mengecup bibir Jae joong tanpa aba, mencari kehangatan yang tak pernah lagi ia dapatkan. Tuhan membencinya, takdir menghianatinya, kalimat itulah yang tertanam dalam otaknya setelah kejadian dimana sosok yang ia cintai meregang nyawa, meninggalkan raganya tanpa roh. Ia mencinta tanpa syarat, tak memandang harta ataupun hal lain yang dipermasalahkan oleh dunia, kesamaan jenis kelamin misalnya. Tak pernah sedikit pun ia pedulikan tentang itu. kekayaan hanyalah kenikmatan semata, ketika tak memiliki harta maka cinta akan retak. Yunho bukanlah gay, ia lelaki yang masih menyukai lekukan-lekukan pada tubuh wanita, namun hanya seorang lelaki yang mampu membuatnya melanggar aturan Tuhan, terhempas dalam dosa. Sampai kini, oleh satu nama, hanya satu nama yang terpatri teguh dalam hatinya, merenggut seluruh pusat pikirannya.

Yunho berlari, menerobos butir-butir salju yang kini mengotori aspal, tangannya menengadah melindungi kepalanya. Perlahan, ia memperlambat langkahnya tatkala melihat wanita, ah, pria cantik yang duduk di altar sebuah toko dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Pria itu berteduh, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, seakan tak ingin salju membasahi sedikit bagian dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya menggigil merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya, bahkan syal yang melilit lehernya tak mampu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan. Derap langkah Yunho terdengar mendekati pria itu dan terhenti tepat di depannya. Didongakkan kepalanya guna melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Yunho mengalihkan arah pandangnya beberapa detik dari pria itu. Raut wajahnya memerah. Terpesona. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ditanggalkannya mantel serta sarung tangan yang ia kenakan, dengan perlahan mengenakan sarung tangan tersebut pada tangan telanjang milik sosok di hadapannya, jari-jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh kulit halus milik pria cantik itu. Desiran angin malam serta semakin lebatnya salju yang turun tak lagi dihiraukannya meski menyiksa tubuh. Mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan. Malu. Dibalutkannya mantel yang ia miliki pada tubuh ramping pria cantik yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Yunho kembali berlari, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sosok tersebut. Degup jantungnya memburu tak tenang, ia jatuh cinta. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Di tengah keramaian kota, luput dari pandangan hiruk-pikuk orang yang berlalu lalang, Yunho meninggalkan pria itu dengan segala pertanyaan yang timbul dalam benaknya. Pria itu mencengkram dada bagian kiri, berusaha memperlambat detak jantung yang memicu dengan cepatnya.

"hey, lukisanmu indah. Siapa yang kau lukis?" tanya seseorang yang menghampiri Yunho yang duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di taman.

"orang yang kucinta." Jawabnya singkat.

"lantas, kenapa semuanya berwarna merah? Rambut, mata, bibir, dan semuanya." Pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan oleh orang asing itu seraya menyentuh kanvas dengan perlahan.

"karna ia menyukai warna merah dan ia menjadi lebih indah dengan warna itu."tatapannya tak teralih dari lukisan tersebut.

"namaku Changmin, Shim Changmin. Bisakah kau mengajariku melukis? Itu jika kau tak keberatan." Pintanya. Yunho berpikir, menimbang apakah ia akan membiarkan orang lain memasuki ruangannya.

"boleh saja. Aku tunggu nanti malam, kau bisa menanyakan ruanganku pada salah satu perawat. Aku Jung Yunho."

"butuh payung?" tawar Yunho pada pria cantik yang kerap ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka berada pada halte bus yang sama, kembali terjebak oleh derasnya salju. Anggukan kecil ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Yunho menarik salah satu tangan milik pria itu, membuatnya menerima serta menggenggam payung yang Yunho berikan.

"aku akan menunggu disini, sampai temanku datang menjemput." Ucap Yunho, seakan mengerti apa yang pria itu khawatirkan.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kau?" senyum tipis ia sunggingkan, membuat Yunho tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"Jung Yunho." Jawabnya.

"akan kukembalikan semua yang kupinjm darimu lain kali." Jaejoong hendak melangkah untuk menjauh dari Yunho.

"jika kita bertemu secara tak sengaja untuk ketiga kalinya, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" teriak Yunho, berhasil menahan langkah Jaejoong dan membuatnya berbalik arah untuk memberikan anggukan penuh semangat. Dua insan yang jatuh hati ini, melupakan hal paling penting, mereka adalah sama. Lelaki.

"Telah hilang seorang lelaki bernama Shim Changmin dengan ciri-ciri..."

'_Pip'_

Yunho mematikan televisi, bosan dengan siaran yang disajikan oleh program tersebut.

"ciri-cirinya, bertubuh tinggi, berwajah kekanakan, memiliki bibir tebal. Pasti benar?" ucapnya, menebak lanjutan dari ucapan sang penyaji berita. Bau anyir menyelimuti udara di dalam ruangan, Yunho tak terganggu akan hal itu, bahkan ia menikmati, diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskannya, senyum kepuasannya muncul saat memori otaknya memutar kembali pada kejadian yang ia lakukan pada malam itu.

"aku pasien tetap di rumah sakit ini." Ucap Jaejoong saat ia bertemu dengan Yunho untuk ketiga kalinya secara tak sengaja. Semua berjalan sesuai yang mereka harapkan, layaknya Tuhan menyetujui berlanjutnya hubungan mereka. Pengakuan Jaejoong bahwa dirinya sakit tak memperkecil nyali Yunho untuk menjadi kekasihnya, menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Seluruh pasien dalam rumah sakit tersebut tak diizinkan untuk keluar dari batas wilayah rumah sakit, pihak rumah sakit tak ingin membahayakan masyarakat sekitar, namun faktanya, Jaejoong mampu membuat jalan rahasia untuk keluar tanpa seorang pun ketahui. Dan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yunho bahwa Jaejoong akan membahayakan orang lain, ia tak akan melakukan kejahatan.

Tak sedikit waktu yang Yunho luangkan untuk Jaejoong, ia menelantarkan pekerjaannya, bahkan seringkali Yunho tak pulang hanya untuk menikmati waktu bersama Jaejoong dalam ruangannya. Ruang rapi yang seluruhnya berwarna putih. Untuk saat ini, waktu tak mampu memisahkan mereka, pekerjaan Yunho tak mampu menghalangi mereka. Tiap-tiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam mengekspresikan cinta bukan? Begitu pun dengan Yunho, ia korbankan segalanya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia berikan segalanya hanya untuk membuat bibir Jaejoong mengembangkan senyuman manis, itu adalah cara Yunho mengekspresikan seberapa besar cintanya untuk Jaejoong.

Hilangnya Shim Changmin masih menyisakan misteri mendalam, sejak beberapa hari ia menghilang, ia masih belum ditemukan. Tak ada yang mengetahui kemana ia pergi. Dikabarkan bahwa Shim Changmin adalah mahasiswa yang baru saja pindah di daerah tersebut, ia ramah dan mampu bersosialisasi dengan baik, tak heran jika para tetangga turut serta membantu mencari Changmin. Bahkan mereka lah yang melapor pada media serta kepolisian. Mendengar berita bahwa anak sulung mereka menghilang, keluarga Shim memutuskan untuk menetap sementara di kota itu.

"kau suka itu?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang mencoba berbagai topi di sebuah toko. Jaejoong mengangguk senang.

"aku suka semua benda yang berwarna merah. Sangat suka." Ucap Jaejoong, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru, membuatnya sangat senang.

"lagipula warna merah memang sangat cocok dengan dirimu." Sahut Yunho seraya menurunkan letak topi Jaejoong hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh topi sepenuhnya. Saat Jaejoong berusaha memperbaiki letak topi itu, Yunho merunduk, mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas. Niat untuk memperbaiki letak topi, ia urungkan, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada topi. Ia mendengar kekehan kecil Yunho, membuatnya melontarkan pukulan kecil pada dada bidang Yunho.

"Yun, kau di dalam?" tanya Changmin disertai dengan ketukan pintu. Terdengar suara terbukanya kunci dari dalam dan dengan perlahan pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Yunho. Cukup lama mereka hanya berdiam di luar.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Changmin kemudian. Dengan ragu, Yunho mempersilahkan Changmin untuk memasuki ruangan yang tak pernah dimasuki orang lain selain Jaejoong dan juga dirinya. Changmin memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan seksama, tak ada sesuatu yang ganjal, semuanya seperti sebuah ruangan pada umumnya, hanya saja dinding ruangan ini penuh dengan lukisan. Pandangan Changmin beralih pada sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur, terlihat nyenyak. Ia menghampiri sosok itu dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah orang itu.

"ah, jadi orang ini yang selama ini kau lukis? Cantik. P-pria kah?"

"ya dan ya."

Yunho mempersiapkan alat lukisnya, seperti biasa, terletak pada ujung ruangan.

"Jangan sentuh!" gertak Yunho saat jemari Changmin hendak menyentuh tangan milik objek kesayangannya.

"hanya sebentar saja." Jawab Changmin santai. Disentuhnya pergelangan tangan sosok itu, membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Yun, kau gila! Dia sudah mati!" teriak Changmin, bersamaan dengan itu Yunho melempar sebilah pisau dan menancap tepat di dada bagian kiri, jantungnya. Yunho menghampiri Changmin yang telah terkapar dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari lukanya, diambilnya pisau yang tertancap pada jantung Changmin, kemudian ditusuknya kembali ke jantung Changmin, ia lakukan itu berulang kali hingga detak kehidupannya benar-benar terhenti.

"jari ini, tangan ini, menyentuhnya hm?" Yunho menggoreskan pisau tersebut pada tangan dan jemari Changmin, kemudian dipotongnya jari-jari itu terlepas dari tangannya, menjadi beberapa bagian.

"kau melihatnya cukup lama hm?" ia kembali menggoreskan pisau di sekitar mata Changmin, sebelum ia benar-benar mencongkel mata Changmin keluar. Diambilnya wadah besar untuk menampung beberapa bagian tubuh Changmin yang telah terpotong, lalu Yunho membelah perut Changmin, mengeluarkan seluruh organ-organ yang berada dalam perut. Suara gesekan antara pisau dengan tulang terdengar jelas saat Yunho memotong tangan dan kaki terpisah dengan tubuh. Ditunggunya aliran darah sampai tak lagi keluar dari potongan tubuh Changmin. Dibungkusnya seluruh potongan tubuh Changmin, meletakannya dalam kantung besar, dan dibuangnya pada pembuangan sampah di daerah sekitar.

Yunho gila? Ya. Ia tak waras? Tepat. Ia gila karna takdir mempermainkannya, karna Tuhan merenggut sosok yang dicintainya.

Mereka mempunyai janji untuk bertemu, Jaejoong baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan lahap, ia terburu karna sudah mendekati waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Ia melupakan satu hal, berganti pakaian. Ya, ia menggunakan pakaian pasien, pakaian yang sangat dikenali oleh masyarakat. Jaejoong berlari menuju jalan rahasianya untuk keluar, orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Langkahnya terhenti, merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan orang di sekitarnya. Mereka berbisik, menatap Jaejoong dengan jijik.

"dia pasien dari rumah sakit itu."

"ah, ya, rumah sakit jiwa milik Jung Yunho, direktur perusahaan besar itu."

"dia gila, jangan dekati dia."

Telinganya mendengar hujatan yang mereka lontarkan, pikirannya menolak apa yang mereka katakan.

"apa kau orang gila." Tanya seorang anak kecil polos, mendekati Jaejoong dengann langkah kecil. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, ia menarik rambutnya kasar, menakuti serta membuat anak kecil itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK GILA!" teriaknya lantang, diraihnya tubuh anak kecil itu. Yunho yang berniat menjemput Jaejoong, menyaksikan keributan itu. Ibu sang anak histeris, takut jika Jaejoong menyakiti anaknya.

"Jae, tak ada yang mengatakan kau gila. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jadi tolong lepaskan anak itu." pinta Yunho dengan langkah yang mendekat pada Jaejoong. Perlahan namun pasti, Jaejoong melepaskan tubuh anak itu, ia berjalan ke arah Yunho. Tanpa disadari siapa pu, seseorang melepaskan peluru dari senapan dan berhasil mendarat di kepala Jaejoong, menembus tengkoraknya, bersarang pada otak. Yunho mematung, matanya membulat tak percaya, menatap nanar tubuh Jaejoong yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Ayah anak tersebut yang melakukan hal keji itu.

"cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!"

"panggil ambulans!"

Mereka saling meneriaki, namun tak ada yang melakukan tindakan. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, menggendongnya. Membawanya kembali menuju rumah sakit, berjalan tak tentu arah layaknya orang linglung. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani berucap. Semua membisu.

Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Yunho. Hatinya perih hingga air mata tak sanggup untuk mengalir. Sedih. Semuanya runtuh. Dibuangnya kotak perhiasan berisi cincin di dalamnya, dirobeknya tiket pesawat untuk ke Belanda. Menikah dengan Jaejoong menjadi harapan kosong baginya.

Air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk matanya, melukis wajah Jaejoong membuat memorinya memutar kenangan bersama Jaejoong. Hal inilah yang mmembuat pelupuk matanya menghitam dan membengkak.

"hey, kenapa menangis?" tanya seseorang yang menghampiri Yunho. Yunho hanya terdiam, tak ingin menjawab.

"lukisanmu bagus, maukah kau mengajariku?" lanjutnya, berusaha mengajak Yunho untuk berbicara.

"kau tahu Shim Changmin? Aku Junsu, adiknya. Karna ia menghilang, keluargaku kemari untuk mencarinya." Ucapnya kemudian.

"aku akan mengajarimu. Kebetulan sekali cat air milikku yang berwarna merah habis. Kau bisa menanyakan dimana ruanganku pada salah satu perawat. Namaku Yunho. Jung Yunho. " Jawab Yunho.

Yunho membaca surat kabar hari ini, terpampang jelas huruf-huruf yang membuat Yunho tersenyum puas.

'_TELAH HILANG, SHIM JUNSU.'_

END.

Gimana? Ngerti ga? Komennya dong, kritik yang pedes juga diterima kok. ^^


End file.
